


Now or Never

by PB9



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: 'Hey''You've got lipstick on your teeth.'One action that changed two worlds.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now or Never](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498385) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understand inspire)
> 
> Park Jihoon = Park Jinhee  
> Bae Jinyoung = Bae Jiyoung  
> All gender swap
> 
> This is a song fic, Now or Never SF9 

* * *

_Hey baby, you're something special._  
_You wake up my sleeping emotions._

'Hey'

Jiyoung looked up behind her to see a girl with long fiery red hair and cherry lips with a laptop and stack of papers and textbooks in her arms. The said girl settled down her belongings in the mini cubicle besides Jiyoung's one.

'You've got lipstick on your teeth'

A sane person would grab their phone or hand mirror and fix it, but Jiyoung was in a haze of confusion and dream-like state.

_Am I dreaming, you're so shinin'._

'Here let me get it.' The red-head reached out and gently rubbed the lipstick off Jiyoung's teeth, while she was still in awe.

Before she has gained back her consciousness, the other girl has sat down next to Jiyoung, the compartment that supposed to provide her some sense of privacy did nothing to calm her.

Next to her was Park Jinhee.

 _The_ Park Jinhee.

_You tied up my eyes to nervousness._

It would not be such a big problem if the girl who just used her obviously freshly painted nails and fingers to rubbed the amateur make-up off her is not the same girl who leads a popular cover dance group and is the literally dictionary definition of _girl crush_.

The image of Jinhee covering BTS' boy in luv still rang loud in Jiyoung's mind, she found it hard to look at the other in the eye.

'Ah, thank you for helping me.'

'Oh, no problem.' She smiled, and winked.

Bae Jiyoung was found dead in her university library.

_My shaken universe, is it true?_

* * *

_To my staggering life, you set a fire._

'Who's that?'

'Bae Jiyoung, first year, not in your club and most likely will never join. Why?'

'She's cute, that's all.'

'Oh yeah, I mean, she's very cute to anyone who's not blind. Also has got a very protective brother.'

'Does she?'

'Yeah, you're talking to him right now.'

'Fuck you.'

_Something has changed. Am I falling into you?_

* * *

_You don't leave my mind even for a second,_  
_I'm in trouble._

'I'm thinking of buying my sister make-up for her birthday gift, can you help?'

'Am I your only female friend or what?'

'The only one I trust?'

'Right.'

...

'She probably won't suit those colours.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I know she's sweet and is a baby to you and all, but I'm pretty sure she wears all black like all day every day, please don't buy her bright loud eye-shadow palette or cotton candy pastel colours. Here, something nude and earth-tone would suit her better. And umm, maybe beauty blender, she contours but seem like has not gotten along with her blending brushes that much.'

Minhyun's eyes widen, with Naked Heat in his hands while Jinhee was picking between five sponges.

'Do you realise what you really just said?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, did you lie when you told me you really haven't talked to her before?'

'No, well especially with a best friend like you where do I stand a chance.'

'You sounded like you know my sister more than I do.'

'You're just blind.'

'Pretty sure I'm not, you really like her, don't you.'

Jinhee froze, Minhyun cursed under his breath.

_Something has changed. Am I falling into you?_

* * *

_Oh I bet everything on you, I just did it._

The university's girl crush eyed the brown hair girl with her nose in piles of textbooks and opened laptop.

She thought of her best friend.

Everything was on a tight rope.

She tightened the stacks of papers, textbooks, and laptop in her arms.

Approaching her very own crush.

 _I feel more anxious,_  
_anything else is meaningless to me._

'Hey'

She looked up.

Jinhee froze for a millisecond.

 _You're too beautiful,_  
_Oh God._

She noticed the little red patch on Jiyoung's teeth.

With a blank mind and nothing better to say.

She managed to alert the younger girl.

Her hands were shaking as she reached to rub it off.

An action her best friend might kill her over. Not that it matters now.

_Complicated feelings, a dangerous red light._

'Ah, thank you for helping me.'

Jinhee regained her consciousness, managed to give out a scruffy generic reply, with a customer service smile and a wink.

People say it's nice when she winks, right?

Jinhee was not sure but her mind was frozen.

 _You just made me melt away,_  
_Stop it._

* * *

_I'm just imagining, how you'll be like if you're mine._

'Jiyoung please stop moving.'

The girl pouted but stopped moving nonetheless and let the older girl play with her bangs.

'Now look at my master piece.'

'Unnie!'

'What?'

'I look like an apple!' exclaimed Jiyoung looking into the hand mirror, reflecting the mini fountain tied up bangs.

'You look cute.' Jiyoung rolled her eyes at the blatant flirting of her two-year-girlfriend.

'And look, here...'

Jinhee moved closer to the brunette until their bare shoulders hit, tilted her head so that not only both of their heads but also their tied up bangs would touch.

'See, they form a heart.'

Jiyoung looked at her girlfriend with fake bewilderment.

'Who would know the university's girl crush is going to be so cheesy.'

Jinhee laughed. Jiyoung shook her head and throw pillows at her.

Which Jinhee dodged.

Just like every other time.

_Never let you go, please don't leave me._

* * *


End file.
